Automobile racing is a popular spectator sport and persons attending such racing events often desire to be closer to participants in the racing event, rather than merely observers of the race. The spectators who attend racing events, such as NASCAR, often identify with particular drivers and wish to know as much as possible about what is happening with regard to their favorite driver during the race. Race cars are frequently equipped with two-way radios so that the drivers can communicate with their pit crews and managers so that the driver can be informed of what is happening on the race track and the driver can inform the members of the pit crew concerning the race and condition of the car. Spectators can monitor these communications and gain a more intimate contact with the race and thus enhance the enjoyment of the racing event. Such spectator interest also applies to other types of events such as golf, baseball, basketball, etc.
Portable handheld scanning radios have been available which can be utilized for monitoring these communications. An example of such a radio designed for sporting events is the Uniden Model SC200. The systems described herein are radio receivers with capabilities that further enhance the spectators' experience at a sporting event or other venues which have both audio, such as voice, and data.